1. Field
The invention relates generally to reels for spooling linear material and specifically to controlling electrical cord reels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reel typically comprises a cylindrical reel drum onto which a flexible linear material (such as cord, hose, etc.) is spooled. The drum ordinarily rotates about a central axis to wind or unwind (also referred to herein as spooling and unspooling) the linear material with respect to the cylindrical drum surface. Some reels include housings that protect the drum and spooled linear material from the environment. The housing may include an opening or aperture through which the linear material extends, so that it may be pulled from the housing and subsequently refracted back into the housing.
Some reel housings have a portion that includes the linear material aperture and is movable with respect to the remainder of the housing, thereby permitting a user to change the position from which the linear material is pulled from the reel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,848 to Mead discloses a cylindrical reel drum that rotates about a horizontal axis and is enclosed within a spherical housing comprising upper and lower semispherical shell portions. The upper shell portion includes a guide aperture for the spooled linear material and is linked to the drum. The upper shell portion and drum together rotate about a vertical central axis with respect to the lower shell portion. This permits a user to pull the linear material out of the housing through the guide aperture, and move around the reel with the guide aperture following the radial position of the user. The upper shell portion and drum form a unit that is freely rotatable (about the vertical axis) with respect to the lower shell portion, through 360° and more.
A variety of electrical cord reels include spring return mechanisms for automatically spooling the linear material. Typically, a coil of flat spring steel stock is provided with one end secured to the reel drum and the other end secured to a spindle on which the drum rotates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,354 to Kovacik et al. discloses such a reel. Such reels are often provided with a ratchet and pawl mechanism (or similar apparatus) for permitting the user to initiate rewinding of the reel by a slight tug on the linear material.